Assassin's Creed: Legacy - Destiny
by Skybolt101
Summary: Framed for the murder of his parents and betrayed by the ones he trusted and loved, Brendan Miles searches desperately for answers. But when things take a wrong turn, he mysteriously disappears. Nine months later, Sinnoh is in the mercy of a mysterious organisation known as the Templars. However a man going by the name Ryder Gale and his Assassins may be its only hope.
1. Prologue

**Wassup guys my name is Skybolt and welcome to my first Fanfic: Assassin's Creed: Legacy! This will be a Pokémon and Assassin's Creed crossover and will have OCshipping (technically it's Hoennshipping but... it's hard to explain. You'll get the idea while you read.) but ultimately lead up to Contestshipping (Ash Ketchum doesn't exist by the way and other shippings will also be in it too). The fic will be split into three seasons: Destiny, Retribution and Ascension. Destiny is the first and which you will be reading right now! Flames are not welcome but constructed criticisms are. Some encouragement and praise would be appreciated too.**

 **I am not so sure how frequently I will update; maybe once a week or so.**

 **Anyhoo I hope you enjoy my first FanFic chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Assassin's Creed. Gamefreak and Ubisoft do respectively.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The rumbles of the sleek black fighter jet didn't seem to startle the hooded man sitting inside. Not like the jet would make any rumbles; it's not made to do so. It's mainly the weather's fault.

The hooded man was like the weather: dark, gloomy and ferocious; most of the time anyway. He wasn't like this before _it_ happened. The man shook the disturbing thoughts away.

"You okay Ryder?" He looked up to the voice in front of him, breaking the silence of the cabin.

"Yeah just thinking." Ryder said quietly but loud enough for Barry to hear.

"About what?"

"Why do you want to know?" The hooded man scowled.

"What's your problem man?"

"Leave him alone, prick." A light-purple-haired man beside him growled.

"I was just asking!" Barry said, his voice rising, "Stop being so emo-like all the time or I'm going to fine you!"

"What did you call me blondie?!"

"ENOUGH!" Mike yelled from the cockpit, immediately silencing the two, "We don't need to start a fight. You can settle your problems when we get down there."

"Paul, it's okay." Ryder said with his calm but dark voice. Paul grunted at Barry before he went to check his Pokeballs.

Another silence filled the room until a red-headed woman, who sat next to Ryder, spoke: "Any news from Dawn yet Paul?"

"No, not yet." Paul replied, thinking of the bluenette.

"We all know you like her buddy!" Barry teased, punching Paul's arm lightly.

"Do that one more time and I'll stick your commlink down your throat."

Ryder sighed at the bickering two. "I can't believe it's been four years Tori."

"Time flies when you're busy saving an Arceus-forsaken region." the ginger smiled. It was one of those smiles that lightened up the moment…for about a few seconds until reality hits you back in the face.

"We're here ladies!" Mike's gruff voice echoed.

Ryder shielded himself with his arms as the rear end of the jet slowly opened; the freezing breeze circulating through his white hoodie winter jacket. Yet it did not startle him. Below was a marvellous sight: The Stronghold, sitting on top of snowy Mt Coronet; replacing the ruins of Spear Pillar. Think of it as a gigantic titanium fortress. Filled with numerous anti-aircraft guns, turrets and mortars around it's walls (not to mention thousands of Templar soldiers), this humongous beast make it the perfect annihilation machine and the toughest adversary the Assassins will ever face.

He could also see the huge snow-capped mountains in the distance and the sun slowly dropping behind it. A gorgeous sight but now was not the time.

Ryder stared at the giant red cross embedded to it on its left side and clenched his fists.

 _"This place is ruined because of them."_

He could see the rebels waging war inside against the Templars. The battle had already begun.

"Wait, what are we doing?!" Barry shouted against the cold wind.

"We're jumping off of course. Didn't you listen to the meeting?" Tori said before she strapped him a parachute and kicked him off the jet before the blondie could even say 'fine'. At least he's thankful they're all wearing clothes for these kind of occasions; the cold can be deadly.

"That was supposed to be my job." Paul said but he couldn't help grinning. He had also packed his parachute before following blondie.

"Stay focused you two! Remember, eliminating Ava is your number one priority! This is our only chance of saving Sinnoh!" Mike shouted to the last two 'passengers', "Got everything?!"

The two assassins cocked their handguns before leaping into the abyss.

Mike then made a U-turn with his aircraft to avoid artillery fire before plummeting straight towards the Stronghold; the jet cocked and loaded with missiles ready to fire.

" _Your father would be damn proud of you Brendan."_

* * *

 **I know this is all confusing and chaotic but all will be revealed...Skybolt signing out!**


	2. I: Thoughts

**Hey it's Skybolt. So uh welcome back. I know that things didn't make any sense in the Prologue but it will come to make sense when you continue reading. I've read some other fanfics like the Betrayed Ones Return by Nexus 176 (which is a great story by the way) and it gave me some inspiration. And please whenever you can, review. I ignore flames but I can take constructive criticism. Every review counts and it will determine this story's progress. So PLEASE! Anyways I hope you enjoy :D.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE: This story takes place after you complete the Delta Episode from the Pokemon ORAS games.**

 **Disclaimer: Ubisoft owns Assassin's Creed and Gamefreak owns Pokémon. I don't own any one of them. *Sighs***

* * *

 **Sequence I: Thoughts**

 _5 years ago…_

Brendan Miles stared at his reflection in his bedroom mirror.

"I can't believe it's been six years since I started my Pokemon journey." He sighed sadly, "And I still haven't told her."

"Absol?" a familiar Pokemon sound

He turned his head to the white wolf-like beast lying down cosily beside his bed.

"It's okay Sol." He smiled, patting his head. The Pokemon enjoyed the touch.

"I should have an early sleep? We have a big day tomorrow." He looked at his watch. 7:30pm.

"Absol?" he repeated in a question-like tone.

"The Litleonoid Meteor Shower remember? Littleroot Town is holding a celebration party in the town square tomorrow night and I have to help prepare."

It was only a few hours ago when Brendan Miles and his childhood friend May Birch saved Hoenn (for the second time) from a giant asteroid in a collision course with the region. He wouldn't have done it without Rayquaza and Zinnia the Lorekeeper of course. Now he was relieved that people can watch the meteor shower knowing that they're not in danger. But there was something that he found along the way.

" _What are you?" Brendan asked the mysterious red and blue humanoid. It still didn't respond._

" _What's going on?" Zinnia asked through his commlink._

" _There's a Pokemon in front of me. I've analysed it with the Pokedex but it didn't reveal anything!"_

 _The creature suddenly began glowing pink before releasing a huge beam at Brendan._

Brendan shook his head to remove the thoughts. He looked at the dark sky through his bedroom window; the stars lighting up the peaceful void.

His thoughts went to May. He smiled just thinking about her. They were eleven years old when they first met. May and her father Professor Birch were attacked by a horde of Poochyenas and from that day on, she and Brendan became the best of friends.

May was the girl who would make every guy she passed faint or start to drool and fantasise about her. As they travelled through Hoenn, Brendan developed strange feelings every time he was around her; his heart would beat rapidly and he would get flustered. He realised that it was love.

" _Ah well. I guess I have to sleep now. I'm exhausted."_ Brendan flopped on to his bed and quickly dozed off.

" _Someday I would have to tell her. Maybe tomorrow…"_ he told himself for the seventieth time.

 _Next day…_

Norman and Caroline looked at their son with disgust as he wolfed down his pancakes greedily.

"You still haven't changed have you my boy?" Norman sighed but he was still happy. After all, their child was the newly appointed Hoenn Champion, something he that he was very proud of.

"I'm surprised that you and May haven't gotten together yet darling. You have so many things in common with her." Caroline smiled. Brendan's cheeks went pink.

"Mom!" he said.

"Now, now honey. We shouldn't pressure him in these kind of things." Norman said. "I got work to attend to. I'll see you then." He kissed his wife and waved goodbye before leaving the Miles residence.

"Sometimes I wish he wouldn't spend all of his days under his Gym." Caroline sighed sadly as they finished their breakfast. "But he has to do what he has to do. Now come on dear. We have to help with the preparations."

"Sure thing." Brendan happily replied.

" _If I'm going to tell her, I'd have to do it today. Because something tells me that Drew will try and get her during the party. That creep follows her everywhere."_

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I'm currently forging new ideas at this very moment so the next chapter would take some time to complete. Anyway Drew's here and he's out to get May. Get ready for some competition. Skybolt out!**

 **Just to let you know, Sol is Brendan's Absol.**


End file.
